Magical Theory
This page is dedicated to the rules and guidelines that the universe of the book must follow related to magic. Magic and its relationship with Energy Magic in this universe must abide by the law of conservation of energy, which basically means that energy cannot be created or destroyed. This means that all magical energy is composed of other types of energies. Magical energy is the result of people using their life energy to add power to a magical "reservoir" of sorts. This usually means that people have died for, have killed others or have lived their lives to their belief to add power to magical reservoirs. If energy is the water in the allegorical pool, then belief is the vessel. If enough people are to believe in something, then the stronger the magic becomes. Belief and its relationship to Magical Energy Belief is the core to the containment of Magical Energy and a key element to its existance. The more people believe in something, the more magical power the idea generates. A single individual cannot channel enough energy towards something to make it into magic. There needs to be a collective of people who believe the same thing in order for the effects to occur. If the number of people who believe is great enough and the people involved in believing has dedicated enough power then a magical reservoir is created. The more a person believes, the more they are able to tap into the power of the collective. Once a power reservoir is created, an individual may take as much energy from it as they put into it. Belief comes in stages. The first stage is basic belief. This means that as an individual, they know that what they believe is the truth. When an individual believes something is true, their minds attempt to make it true. The second stage is Dedicated Belief. Dedicated belief is the next step in gaining more power. This means that a person dedicates a piece of their life in the name of their belief. This is an extremely broad definition and can range anywhere from going to a place of worship to pray to killing someone in the name of faith. The more an individual dedicates to a belief, the stronger the magic surrounding that belief becomes for them. The third stage is Complete Belief. It is when an individual surrounds their entire life force to their faith. They shut out any other personal desires and they act as if their sole purpose for living is for their belief. The properties of Magical Reservoirs Limitations to Magical Energy There are a multitude of ways in which Magical Energy is limited. The first being the limited amount of energy in the universe. There are plenty of people who believe that an all-powerful god exists, but there is not enough energy from that belief to make such a thing into being. More locally, there is a limited amount of energy in a magical reservoir. If all the people who originally founded